Pains of War Ch1
by ElitE-Hunter
Summary: A group of elite soldiers are sent to various countries to help push back the GLA advance.
1. Default Chapter

Pains of War Chapter One  
  
Team Havoc, Alpha Squad: Carson - Squad Leader, Alpha Team leader, M4 Specialist; Grant - 2nd in command, Tech Specialist, M4 Specialist; Jim - Demo man, M4 w/ M203 Specialist, C4, Satchel Charges; Davidson - Heavy Gunner, M249 SAW; Harvey - AT, TOW, M4; Killey - Medic, M4; Bravo Squad - Sniper Team: Brent - Sniper, PSG-1; Frank - AT Sniper, M82A1 Barret; Sean - Observer, MP5 SD5;  
Intro: The US, China - GLA war has arrived its 43rd day and more deep penetration ops have been conducted. Out of the three elite squads the US has to offer, team "Havoc" was the second best. Team "Arrowhead" was the best in the US elite squads and team "Lamprey" was the last, but still good. Most of the operations were conducted in the Middle East but China and US main forces covered that area. Arrowhead was the squad assigned to the hardest missions and thus covered mainly in the Middle Eastern areas. Havoc and Lamprey also conducted missions in the Middle East, but were also sent out to other Asian countries to assist the US Allies against the GLA threat.  
In a C-130, headed to the Philippine Archipelago, 0900 hours -----  
  
"What's our mission again?" Jim asked Carson. "Damn it Jim, didn't you listen during the briefing session?" Carson replied a bit pissed. "Sorry sir, my mind must've drifted off somewhere." "Anyway, we're supposed to take out a GLA base in the Philippines. Their government asked the US high command to assist in their operations against the GLA, seeing as to how the GLA is too strong for them. And, to make things a bit tougher, the terrain is mostly forested." "Great..." Killey butted in, "...I can't wait to pop some GLA ass!" "Don't get too excited, being rash can kill you out there." Carson replied. "Yes sir." Everyone else was asleep and Killey, Carson, and Jim continued chatting.  
  
Everyone looked up to Carson due to his "cool under fire" attitude and his experience in the field. He was even there before all other members joined Havoc, all except Grant. Grant was Carson's buddy ever since before the start of the conflict. They both joined the Rangers at the same time, and they even joined Havoc at the same time. Havoc was formed several years before Carson and Grant joined but the previous team leader was killed during one of the operations in Afghanistan. So, Carson was promoted top dog and Grant his second in command.  
  
Philippine Airspace, Clark Airbase, 1100 hours -----  
  
"This is Clark air tower, you are cleared to land on runway 7."  
  
"Roger Clark tower, Echo 3 preparing to land"  
  
The C-130's landing gear screeched on the tarmac and went to a complete stop. Everyone started to disembark and was greeted by the Philippine General. "Welcome, we've been expecting you, but we never expected an elite squad to be sent to help."  
  
"Well, here we are." Carson replied. Everyone saluted to the General followed him after the preliminary meeting. Later, everyone from Havoc was loaded onto a Chinook and moved into Mindanao, the hot zone of GLA activities.  
  
Forward camp in Mindanao, 1400 hours -----  
  
The team was unloaded in a small forward camp with a lot of troops and tanks. "Hey, pretty neat." Davidson remarked, "Look at the Ferret tanks they've got." "Ferret eh? Looks like they used only light tanks in this region, this is some pretty dense forest." (Note: Ferrets are like BRMD's with the cannon somewhat like the M2A2's) Brent noted. The CO of the camp greeted everyone from Havoc squad and Introduced them to the Philippine's own elite squad, the "Pulang Kamatayan"(Red Death). The Philippine elite squad only consisted of only 5 men; a sniper, heavy gunner, leader, medic and an AT trooper. The CO commented, "They may only be five men, but they've been helping us push back the GLA in recent days." "I'm sure they're good men, I assure you that we will help you achieve your mission to the fullest." Carson replied.  
  
After the introduction, Havoc and Pulang Kamatayan were briefed for the next mission. "One of our main bases in this area was taken by GLA forces several days ago. Our military started assembling yesterday to attack and reclaim our base. Your mission is to get in and disable key structures: the main power reactor, and the several turret defenses. You are free to destroy the turrets if necessary due to the fact that they have their own power supply. Carson will be in command of this mission, so everyone follows what he says. Carson, you coordinate the infiltration plans for entering the base with Edmond (Pulang Kamatayan team leader). You are free to use your own COA for this one. Everyone clear? We move out in 10 minutes."  
  
After Carson and Edmond discussed the entry plans, they boarded the waiting transport and moved out along with the rest of the assault force.  
2km away from the GLA base, 1700 hours -----  
  
After several hours of travel time, the transport that had Havoc and Pulang Kamatayan split from the rest of the assault force. The assault force was to wait for the go signal from Havoc after they have disabled the power. Havoc was to disable the power and Pulang Kamatayan to eliminate the turrets.  
  
"All squads report in."  
  
"Bravo, in position."  
  
"PK, in position."  
  
"Okay, radio silence once were in, we'll launch the flare once we disable the building and PK destroys or disables the turrets."  
  
"Yes sir!" Everyone replied.  
  
Alpha, Bravo and PK moved to their preplanned waypoints. PK stationed themselves around 500 meters away from the turrets. Alpha and Bravo stayed hidden in the thick foliage before the clearing of the base. Carson said, "Sean, check their positions and defenses." "Roger" Sean replied. Sean got his binoculars and scanned the base. "We've got around 14 rebels patrolling the front gate, 2 rocket buggies patrolling the perimeter, 3 scorpions parked near the motor pool, 5 technicals moving around the base, 4 guard towers with .50 cal on all four corners, 4 turrets in the front gate and....what the?!?" "Why? What's the matter?" Carson replied. "There's an overlord tank in there!" "What!?!" "An overlord sir!" "Damn! Wait a sec, I'll report this to HQ." Carson grabs his radio and contacts the HQ. "Alpha to HQ, do you read?" "This is HQ, what's the sit rep?" "They've got an overlord tank in there. Your forces may be wiped out by that thing." "Okay, how'd you like to add another target to your hit list?" "When you said if I'd like it, you mean we have no choice, do we?" The radioman chuckled, "Of course, take out that overlord if possible before we send in the troops." "Roger HQ, out."  
  
"Okay, new mission objective," Carson radios all squads, "we've got to take out that overlord, Alpha will plant some explosives on the overlord, PK, continue with your mission, Bravo, provide sniper support after the power has been disabled. Remember, radio silence once we're in the compound. Everyone clear?" "Yes sir!" Everyone replied. Everyone with M4's put on their suppressors since this was pretty much a covert mission.  
  
Alpha moved to the chain link fence and Jim took out a pair of wire cutters and began making a hole big enough for a man to fit in. Grant went in first, followed by Davidson, Jim, Killey, Harvey and then Carson. Bravo moved up to a small hill beside the compound and scanned the base. PK's sniper, Joseph, looked through his Modified M14 and aimed at the turrets. "Dumb asses, they should've stayed inside the turrets." The rebels that were supposed to man the turrets were just chatting outside of their assigned turrets. "Wait for the flare from Alpha, we can't go until the power's cut." Edmond said. "Yes sir, holding fire"  
  
Alpha was moving in, evading patrols and eliminating guards. Alpha arrived at the power plant. Carson said, "Grant, Jim, breach and clear." Grant and Jim positioned themselves in front of the door. Grant opened the door and along with Jim, entered the building. "Clear" Grant shouted. "Okay, Davidson, Harvey, Killey, move in." Carson and the rest of Alpha entered the building. Alpha proceeded through the halls. When they arrived at a fork, there were two signs, to the right was pointing to the generator room and the left, the security room. Carson took his optic camera and used it to peek around the corner. He saw 4 rebels casually chatting. "Grant, Jim, Killey, with me, precision shots only, 4 targets." When Carson gave the go signal, Grant, Jim, Killey and Carson shot precisely, making pfft sounds, on the chests of the rebels, each one falling like it was a synchronized dance. The rebels were now swimming in their own blood.  
  
Alpha arrived at the generator room and Carson said, "Grant, can you disable the generator?" "Can't we just blow it up?" Jim said excitingly. "Sorry Jim, we have to minimize any damage done to the machinery." Within a few minutes, Grant disabled the generators and Carson ordered Jim to fire a flare outside the window. The whole base shut down and GLA was sent into confusion. Bravo began firing at will.  
  
"That's the signal, Joseph, fire at will."  
  
"It's about time!" Joseph set his sights on the four rebels, now confused at the power outage. Four consecutive bangs were heard and three of the four rebels went down, the other obtained a wound on his left leg. "Dang, missed that one." Joseph thought to himself and aimed at the downed rebel. The rebel was panicking, screaming while holding on to his leg. When the next bang was heard, the rebel's head now had a new hole, a lot of blood rushing out.  
  
Alpha was now moving to the rooftop of the power plant while killing any rebel they encountered along the way. When they reached the rooftop, everyone from Alpha went to the edges of the building and started shooting. Davidson was going amok, he was smiling as he was shooting like crazy at everything GLA that he could see. Alpha didn't notice the rebels rushing to the entrance of the power plant. But, anything Alpha didn't see, Bravo did. Sean pointed out the targets as Brent was gunning down every rebel that tried to enter the power plant. Rebels fell down, one by one.  
  
By now, the Philippine assault force had gone into range of the compound and the ferrets were firing at every GLA in front of the base. The only defensive structures left were the guard towers. Joseph easily remedied this. He aimed at the gunners on top of the towers. One rebel on the tower was hit in the head, fell down the tower, and made a bloody splat on the floor; the others did the same thing. The rocket buggies were now making their way to the front of the compound and fired off several rockets into the ferrets, making 3 of them blow up. The Philippine forces saw these and fired at the buggies. The buggies blow up in a great ball of flame and followed by numerous small explosions due to their payload.  
  
The scorpions now scrambled to the front gate with the overlord following slowly behind. Technicals loaded with rebels also went into the fray. Two technicals and rebels were now firing upon alpha team. Without hesitation, Davidson aimed at the technicals and the driver of the technical was immediately killed by the hailstorm of bullets. Carson threw a grenade to the other technical and the grenade landed right between the feet of the gunner. The surprised gunner immediately jumped out but it was too late, the grenade exploded as the gunner jumped off, sending him flying several meters away.  
  
After a few minutes of gun fighting, Carson noticed the overlord passing by and said, "Harvey, hit the overlord with all you've got!" Harvey holstered his M4 and readied the TOW launcher. Harvey aimed and launched the TOW. The rocket made contact and one of the barrels was destroyed. "Quick Harvey, reload and fire!" Carson shouted out. Harvey frantically reached for another rocket, but, he didn't notice the overlord stop and aim at the rooftop. Carson shouted, "Everyone get away from the edge, NOW!" everyone got away from the edge all except for Harvey who was still reloading the TOW. "Harvey! Get out of there!" "Almost got it, reloaded!" Harvey was able to reload the TOW, but, as he aimed, he saw the overlord's barrel aimed directly at him.  
  
"Oh...dear...Lord..." Harvey's last words. Everyone heard it. The overlord's cannon made a loud boom and Harvey was instantly ripped to pieces.  
  
The overlord's aim was dead center, sending Harvey's right arm flying to Jim's feet. "No......HARVEY!!!" Jim shouted out loudly. "DAMN IT YOU GLA BASTARDS! YOU"RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"  
  
Harvey was Jim's best friend. Seeing Harvey blown to pieces sent Jim on a rage. He went out of cover and fired full auto at the overlord, not really doing much damage. "YOU"RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" Jim shouted out again. When the M4's clip ran out, Jim fired the M203 at the overlord. The grenade exploded but the overlord was left unscathed. "Jim! Get out of there! You're just going to get yourself killed!" Carson shouted but Jim didn't flinch. "Davidson, Grant, Get him out of there!" Davidson and Grant pulled Jim out of harm's way while he was shouting; "LET GO OF ME, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!!!"  
  
"Jim! Relax; you're just going to get killed! I know he was your best friend but please, be reasonable! I won't loose another man Jim!"  
  
"BUT THEY KILLED HARVEY! HE WAS MY FRIEND! AND NOW HE'S WHAT?! HE'S NOW JUST A PILE OF..." Carson punched Jim in the face, knocking some sense to Jim.  
  
"You think he would like seeing you like that? You think he would like to see you get killed?" Jim already had tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"But..." Jim started but wasn't able to finish.  
  
"Just relax Jim, save the grief for later, there're still a lot of GLA running around and we're still pinned down by that overlord tank." Grant exclaimed to Jim.  
  
Jim just went silent. He was just shocked at the loss of his best friend. He just sat down beside the chimney with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Damn..." Carson thought to himself, "I hate it when I have to tell their families that their loved one is dead...I just hate seeing them cry after telling them."  
  
The overlord was now moving again to join the scorpion tanks in the fray. Brent was looking through his scope and saw Jim, just sitting there, crying. "Oh no...I think we've just lost Harvey." Brent exclaimed to Sean and Frank. Frank didn't seem to hear as he was shooting at the technicals, leaving big holes in the body of the vehicle, and sometimes the passengers. "Damn.he was still so young..." Sean said. "What? Who was still so young?" Frank asked as he stopped his shooting. "Harvey, he's dead." "Harvey? Dead? Damn, Jim's not going to like this..." "By the looks of it, Jim already knows. Take a look at Alpha." Frank looked through the scope and aimed at the power plant. There, he saw Jim. "Damn...poor guy..."  
  
The overlord was now at the front lines. Much of the ferret fire was aimed at the overlord but leaving only small dents on the overlord's armor. Several RPG troopers tried to get in range to fire at the overlord but the technicals were gunning anyone not in a tank. PK however, was able to get their AT guy through and fired at the overlord. The overlord's turret was blown off since it was hit right in the line between the turret and the chassis. "Direct hit!" The AT specialist of PK shouted out.  
  
Carson got his radio again and said, "We've got a man down, we're pinned and we lost a man! We need immediate evac!" The HQ radioman replied, "Sit tight Alpha, we've dispatched some Apaches to support the ground forces, ETA, 3 minutes. Unfortunately, we don't have any evac choppers available here, hold out until the reinforcements arrive." "Roger HQ, out."  
  
The Philippine assault force was losing ground and only had 2 ferrets, several dozen soldiers and an APC left. The GLA had 2 scorpion tanks, 2 technicals and a lot of rebels. The Philippine forces were slowly retreating and the GLA were gaining more ground.  
  
Alpha was still pinned down and a lot of rebels were suppressing fire near the rooftop. Nobody from Alpha was able to get a shot because of the suppressive fire created by the rebels. 'Damn it! Can't we do anything?!?" Carson said to himself. "Bravo, do you copy?" Sean answered the call and said, "This is Bravo, we read you." "Can you take care of those rebels down there? They're giving us quite a fireworks display, and its not pretty." "Roger that Alpha." Sean said to Frank and Brent, "Hey guys, Alpha needs some pests removed, got that?" "Clear as day" Frank replied.  
  
Frank and Sean fired at the rebels who were suppressing fire on Alpha, but more and more rebels were coming in. "Dude." Frank said, "...they just keep coming!" "They must have some sort of tunnel network in there." Sean replied.  
  
In the distance, helicopters could be heard. "The reinforcement's here!" Grant shouted out with joy. "Yeah!" Carson followed. The Apaches gunned down the last of the scorpions and technicals. The Apaches took out the tunnel network that reinforced the base with more troops, crushing those rebels who never got out of the exit of the tunnel. Those GLA that survived the conflict realized that it was too futile to fight back against gunships; they threw down their weapons and surrendered. The ferrets and the APC went into the compound to secure the area. All the prisoners can't fit into the remaining vehicles so the forward assault force called for transport trucks.  
  
Alpha was finally able to get out of the rooftop, Bravo and PK went in the base. Bodies of GLA rebels were scattered all around the base. Wreckages of tanks and technicals littered the entire compound. Everyone from Havoc felt the loss of Harvey, especially Jim, he was still so shocked of what happened that he never spoke to anyone when going back to the camp.  
  
Havoc and PK were debriefed back in camp. "Congratulations people, thanks to your brave efforts, we were able to take back the main base in the region." Meanwhile, the CO of the base entered the tent and said, "Congratulations boys, the mission was successful albeit with some losses to our forces. I'm very sorry for the loss of Harvey. He was a good man." "We all are sorry, his death will not be in vain..." Carson replied. "It was unavoidable. When there is war, men will die.even the best."  
  
After debriefing, Havoc was sent back to Clark Airbase along with the remains of Harvey. Havoc was being sent back to the Middle East to report back to US high command. They boarded the C-130 and the plane took off.  
  
Everyone was asleep except for Jim and Carson. Jim had his face down, his elbows on his thigh and his hands clasping the back of his head. Carson looked at him, he felt very bad, he could've pulled Harvey back before the overlord shot its cannon. Carson felt very responsible for Harvey's death. Carson looked up at the ceiling, and sighed.  
  
"Sir?" Jim suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Yeah?" Carson replied.  
  
"I...I...uh...umm...never mind sir."  
  
Carson felt even guiltier about Harvey's death.  
  
"Is this war even worth fighting for?" 


	2. Pains of War Ch2

Pains of War Chapter Two  
  
Team Havoc Alpha Carson - Squad Leader, Alpha Team Leader, M4 Specialist Grant - 2nd in command, Tech Specialist, M4 Specialist Jim - Demo man, M4 w/ M203 Specialist, C4, Satchel Charges Davidson - Heavy Gunner, M249 SAW Killey - Medic, M4 Bravo - Sniper Team Brent - Sniper, PSG-1 Frank - AT Sniper, M82A1 Barret Sean - Bravo team leader, Observer, MP5 SD5  
  
Team Arrowhead Blue Team Greg - Squad Leader, Close Quarter Specialist, SPAS-12, Silenced SOCOM Phil - 2nd in command, Demo man, OICW, C4, Satchel Charges Adam - Heavy Gunner, M4 C-mag Frederick - Heavy Gunner, Browning M2 Gilroy - AT Specialist, TOW, M4 Kevin - Tech Specialist, M4 Francis - Medic, M4 Red Team - Sniper Team Bob - Sniper, Sig-550 Harry - Sniper, HK G3SG1 Oswald - Observer, FN P-90 (silenced, LAM)  
  
Team Lamprey Delta Aaron - Squad Leader, Tech Specialist, M4 Howard - 2nd in command, Heavy Gunner, M249 SAW Jeffrey - Demo man, M4 w/ M203 Peters - Tech Specialist, M4 Dan - AT Specialist, TOW, M4 Victor - Medic, M4 Gamma - Sniper Team Steve - Sniper, Steyr Scout Allan - Sniper, Arctic Warfare Magnum Charlie - Observer, MP5 A4  
  
In the US barracks, Afghanistan Safe Zone, 1100 hours  
  
It has been two days since the tragedy that befell Havoc. The death of Harvey was heard by the other two elite squads and sent their condolences. Jim, however, was the problem now. Recent field tests revealed a great degradation in Jim's performance. He was unable to concentrate very well and would usually let his mind wander off during team exercises. High command has seen the results and is not very happy about it. Carson was given a notice that if Jim does not improve in the next few days, Jim will be expelled from Havoc and replaced by a new recruit.  
  
Everyone knew that if Jim was to go, everyone might also be affected. Jim was like the friend to all in Havoc, losing him meant like losing a piece of their life. Later that day, Carson went up to Jim and discussed the current matter with him. Carson and Jim discuss the matter and goes on for several minutes.  
  
"C'mon Jim, If you don't straighten up now, high command will kick you out of Havoc."  
  
"Yeah, I know that! It's just that.I already miss Harv so much that."  
  
"That your performance is not up for the team. Please, you have to get back on your feet. There's no use groping around and feeling sorry for yourself. Nothing will be able to bring back Harvey. The least you can do is to not let his death be in vain."  
  
"."  
  
"I'll let you make your own decision. We can't have you in the battlefield in that condition. You might draw us down, but, your skills are unique, there's no other guy who can do the same things you can do. We need you Jim."  
  
"."  
  
With that, Carson left the room and Jim just sat there, thinking.  
US command center, Afghanistan safe zone, 1200 hours  
  
Carson was called in for an emergency briefing. The CO also called Greg, leader of Arrowhead, and Aaron, leader of Lamprey. "One of the main bases of operations, Camp Frontier, in the Afghanistan-Kazakhstan border us under attack from a large mass of GLA forces. Havoc, and Lamprey will flank the attacking force while Arrowhead will plant charges in the forward camp the GLA set up."  
  
"The hardest job again eh?" Greg commented.  
  
"Well, Arrowhead is the best in the field aren't they?"  
  
"Well, you got me there."  
  
"Anyway, with their camp out of commission, GLA shouldn't be able to call for more reinforcements."  
  
"Shouldn't?" Carson said.  
  
"Well, satellite pictures weren't able to spot any radar van inside the camp but it might be under camouflage so we're not totally sure."  
  
"So we have to seek and destroy the van?" Greg said.  
  
"Well, that's what we're hoping for. But your primary objective will be to destroy the GLA camp. Then Havoc and Lamprey's job is to flank the assaulting force. Everyone clear? Report to the helipad for transport in 1400 hours. When you arrive in Camp Frontier, you 3 are to report to Lt. General Jackson in the command center."  
  
"Well, this'll be fun." Aaron commented.  
  
"We'll kick some GLA ass!" Greg followed.  
  
Carson remained quiet. He can't seem to forget how Harvey's loss affected Jim. How he could've pulled Harvey away the overlord's aim. Carson didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death anymore, but he had no chance. He is their leader.  
  
Carson went to Havoc's barrack and told everyone to get ready. Jim wasn't really moving after everyone was told to get ready.  
  
"What's the matter Jim, I said everyone."  
  
Jim gave a confused look at Carson.  
  
"That's right Jim, everyone."  
  
"Umm.yes sir!" Jim said happily as though he was accepted for the first time.  
  
US Helipad, Afghanistan safe zone, 1400 hours.  
Each team boarded their own Chinook transport. Several Comanches were also being dispatched as escort for the defense of Camp Frontier. Within a few minutes, the Chinooks and Comanches were in the air and on their way to the Afghanistan-Kazakhstan border.  
Camp Frontier, Afghanistan-Kazakhstan Border, 1530 hours  
  
The three Chinooks landed on the airfield while the Comanches proceeded to the frontlines. Everyone disembarked their corresponding Chinooks and the three leaders of the squads proceeded to the command center.  
  
"Ah, so you've arrived." Lt. General Jackson said.  
  
"Yup, so what're our orders?" Greg replied.  
  
"Heh, straight to the point eh? Okay, the current situation is pretty grim. Our ground forces are holding out but they might be overrun soon. GLA has been sending quite a number of rocket buggies in the field and these things are posing a problem for our crusaders and tomahawk launchers. The line is being held about 3km away from this base but we are losing ground. China wasn't able to help either because they have their own problems. Unfortunately, GLA is very aggressive lately and have attacked China and us at the same time."  
  
"And? Our orders are?"  
  
"Yes, yes. You, Arrowhead, will infiltrate the GLA base 7km northeast of this base. You are to get in, plant several charges, get out, and detonate the charges. For Havoc and Lamprey, you guys will flank the GLA forces that are sieging the line. You will not do this alone however, Havoc and Lamprey will be given some tanks and troops to command."  
  
"What about us? We're going alone?" Greg muttered.  
  
"Yes, you are doing a covert mission after all."  
  
"Yep, always the hard ones."  
  
"Anyway, is everyone clear? Prepare to move out in 10 minutes. Arrowhead will move out in 1700 hours, you'll need the darkness for your advantage."  
  
"Havoc, Lamprey, get 3 Crusaders and a tomahawk launcher each. Get some hummers too if you need some fast transportation. The assigned troops will meet you in the motor pool."  
  
The three leaders went out of the command center and met up with the rest of their squads. Arrowhead went to the barracks to plan for their infiltration while Havoc and Lamprey proceeded to the motor pool.  
  
After getting their assigned troops and tanks, Havoc and Lamprey proceeded to their positions for flanking.  
  
On the dirt road, Havoc, 1645 hours  
  
Havoc was now three minutes to their destination. Lamprey and Havoc was to ambush the reinforcements of the GLA before they got to the front lines of the conflict.  
  
"This'll be fun." Davidson said out loud while holding on to his gun, almost grinning like a madman.  
  
"There'll surely be a lot of them this time around, those GLA seem to want the border base badly. Let's do our best." Carson replied calmly.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Davidson shouted out loudly.  
  
Ambush site, Havoc, 1650 hours  
  
Team Havoc set up behind a dune, perfect for an ambush. The three crusaders were parked on the dune and the tomahawk launcher was put behind the crusaders. Jim was ordered to set up some remote charges on the road that the GLA usually uses.  
  
"Hey, you think he's alright?" Killey asked Davidson  
  
"Who knows? Harv's death hit pretty badly. Heh.time will tell." Davidson replied.  
  
"Cut the chatter.", Carson butted in, ".the ETA of the GLA reinforcements is in about 3 to 4 minutes. Stay sharp and get to your positions."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Roger that sir."  
  
Carson signaled in the opposite dune, where Lamprey stayed in, that they were already done. Aaron signaled back, they were also ready. After a five-minute wait, the GLA convoy was sighted about 650 meters from their position. Everyone from Havoc waited anxiously for the arrival of the GLA and everyone was in position. Carson laid on top the dune, lying prone with binoculars on hand. Davidson was hiding behind a bush near the dune. Jim stayed behind the tomahawk launcher with detonator in hand, waiting for Carson's signal to blow the hell out of the GLA. Grant lay near Davidson behind another bush with M4 in hand. Brent, Sean and Frank stayed out of sight in a distant dune behind the tomahawk.  
  
Lamprey on the other side also laid in wait. Their positions, however, was totally different from Havoc's. The crusaders were surrounding the tomahawk behind the dune. Lamprey was trying to stay on the defensive side whereas Havoc preferred to go all out while the tomahawk stayed out of sight.  
  
"Here comes the convoy." Carson noted, ".let me see.they've got around 9 scorps, 14 technicals, 6 rocket buggies, 3 toxin tractors, and 2 Scuds."  
  
"Scuds? How the hell did they get their hands on that???" Sean blurted out the radio.  
  
"Well, they do have a lot of connections within the black markets." Grant replied.  
  
"Here they come, everyone at the ready!" Carson said to all members.  
  
The convoy was moving at roughly the same speed with each other. The technicals were up front with some of the scorpions mixed with their ranks. The Scuds were in the middle of the convoy with the rest of the scorpions and 2 rocket buggies around it. Within several seconds, the convoy reached the area where the remote charges were.  
  
"Now Jim! Detonate!" Carson shouted out.  
  
Jim flipped the switch and almost half the convoy was destroyed. 7 of the technicals were taken out along with 2 scorpions, 3 rocket buggies and the 3 toxin tractors. The tomahawk launchers aimed at the scuds and launched their payload. The missiles immediately destroyed the two scuds and the crusaders rolled out of their cover and rained shells upon the helpless victims of the ambush. Lamprey seeing this also sent out their crusaders to join the fray. Grant and Frank remorselessly fired upon the rebels that exited the remaining technicals while they fired upon the crusaders with little effect. The rocket buggies rained rockets upon the crusaders and 2 were destroyed. Frank aimed for one of the rocket buggies and fired a direct shot at the driver. The driver's head was literally ripped off its neck and the rocket buggy halted its movement. Davidson began to rain fire upon the rocket buggies. The other two rocket buggies immediately turned back and continued to rain rockets on the crusaders. The tomahawks reloaded and they aimed for the buggies. Fast as the buggies were, they couldn't outrun the missiles and they blew up in a great orange flame.  
  
"What the hell are those?" Davidson asked as he was looking up.  
  
Carson looked up and saw 9 lines in the sky, all heading towards Camp Frontier.  
  
"No! Those damn GLA launched a scud storm!" Carson shouted out.  
  
Suddenly, the radio blurted out, "Thi.Arr.head.does any.ne.copy?"  
  
"This is Havoc lead, we copy."  
  
"Mis.on is scrapped.they were.ab.e to laun.the.cuds.Our posi.has been compromi.ed and are.nder heavy fire.need immedi.te evac!"  
  
"What's that Arrowhead? You're breaking up! Do you read!?"  
  
"No!" The radio blurted out.  
  
"Sur.der infidel!" The voice of a rebel is heard over the radio.  
  
"Never!" Several gunshots are heard amidst mixed shouts and cries.  
  
"No! Greg! Da.it! They g.t Greg!" Phil was heard over the radio.  
  
"Surren.er Amer.an evi..." Before the rebel completed his sentence, the radio went silent.  
  
"Damn it! HQ, read damn it!"  
  
"What? What's going on?!" The HQ radioman replied.  
  
"Get out of there now! The GLA launched a scud storm and it's headed your way."  
  
"Wha."Before the HQ radioman could respond, several explosions were heard over the radio and then followed by static.  
  
"Damn it! Damn it all!!!" Carson shouted out. "I thought those GLA wanted that base intact! Damn it!"  
  
The American frontline was faltering. Continuous bombardments from the Scuds have taken their toll. American forces were retreating. Team Havoc and Lamprey are almost finished with the GLA reinforcements but more GLA vehicles are sighted in the horizon.  
  
"Damn! All units fall back! Repeat, fall back! Get back to the base and we'll try to scavenge anything from there!" Carson shouted over the radio.  
  
"WTF!? We're falling back?!?" Davidson shouted out in rage.  
  
"Forget it Davidson, there too much to handle now, we'll try to regroup back in base, and hopefully, we'll also find some survivors." Grant replied calmly.  
  
Team Havoc and Lamprey fell back to the base after quickly dispatching the remaining GLA ambush victims were destroyed. After several minutes, they got back to the base. Most of the frontline troops came back here only to find their base destroyed. All the buildings were either destroyed or left in half. Any survivors were killed by the anthrax laced on the scuds. Havoc and Lamprey began to rally the battle worn troops to begin falling back to friendly territory.  
  
"Ah hell.this sucks man!" Sean exclaimed.  
  
"This war just sucks." Jim followed up.  
  
"Those GLA bastards will pay for this. And I'll be the one to make 'em." Davidson said irritably.  
  
The survivors of the battle began moving south, back to friendly territory. The US striking power has been severely dampened due to the loss of Arrowhead.  
  
"Jeez, we haven't even been given any R&R since this conflict started." Killey said.  
  
"Well.if you're hoping for some, it's very unlikely. High command will surely not like what happened back there and are sure to retaliate." Carson noted.  
  
"And you mean that we are the ones who are supposed to do the retaliating?"  
  
"Bullseye." 


End file.
